1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere string assembly which is colorful and made of transparent thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU), and whose string is elastic, so as to make a wearer feel comfortable; more particularly to a brassiere string assembly which is provided with at least two ornamental slidable blocks, so as to make the brassiere string assembly look vivid, glittering and beautiful.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ladies today are becoming more and more tasteful about brassieres. They pay much attention to the practical effect of comfort, protection and the support of the brassiere body.
Referring to FIG. 1, although the brassiere body 10 has been constantly improved, the conventional brassiere straps 20 have been ignored by brassiere manufacturers and users, so that the straps keep the same style and continue to be made of cotton or fiber. They lack an ornamental visual effect.
Moreover, the conventional brassiere straps 20 are made of cotton or fiber, and they contact with a wearer""s skin by a lot of areas. Therefore, after the conventional brassiere straps, 20 have been worn by a wearer for a period of time, especially after the wearer has been sweated, the wearer""s skin where contacts with the brassiere straps 20 will feel unwell and even become allergenic or inflamed because the brassiere straps 20 are not ventilated.
Modern women would like to add various ornaments on their clothes, so as to become more fashionable. Modern women of the xe2x80x9ce-generationxe2x80x9d would have another fashion choice if brassiere straps 20 were improved with some creativity.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brassiere string assembly that substantially obviates the drawbacks of conventional brassieres.
An object of the present invention is to provide a brassiere string assembly which is elastic, ventilated and has little contact surface with a wearer""s skin, so as to make a wearer feel comfortable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brassiere string assembly which is made of a transparent TPU, may be colorful and is provided with at least two ornamental slidable blocks, so as to make the brassiere string look vivid, glittering and beautiful.
Accordingly, a brassiere string assembly of the present invention includes a brassiere string, an adjusting ring, two buckle rings and at least two slidable blocks. The string is elastic and made of transparent material, TPU. The adjusting ring is provided with at least four small holes in one half and at least two big holes in the other half. Each buckle ring is provided with at least two through holes in the upper section. Each slidable block is provided with a vertical hole respectively at both sides, and an ornamental article is provided on the outward surface of each slidable block.